


Daddy

by Siriface



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriface/pseuds/Siriface
Summary: The first time Jon called Tormund ‘Daddy’ it had been a joke.





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short. I just love them and needed to share this little snippet.  
First-ever GOT fic for me, let me know what you think!

The first time Jon called Tormund ‘Daddy’ it had been a joke.

Tormund had said something about how childish Jon was behaving, and Jon had snipped back with a sarcastic, “Yes Daddy.”

Tormund had dropped what he was holding, his eyes blown wide. 

The second time, it had been Tormund that had prompted it. “You like that little crow?” he’d asked in a gruff whisper as he thrust into Jon. “You like it when Daddy fucks his baby?”

Jon had shuddered, nearly cumming prick untouched. “Y-yes,” he’d stammered, blushing.

“Say it sweet thing.”

The blush on Jon’s face darkened, but he complied, whispering out, “Please Daddy.”

Tormund threw his head back and let out an animalistic sound. He reached around Jon to help bring him off. They came together.

Later, when they’d come down from their high, Tormund leaned over to kiss at Jon’s temple. “Come cuddle with Daddy,” he said, his voice deep and rumbling.

Jon shivered and leaned more fully into Tormund’s chest for warmth. “I love you... Daddy,” he whispered, not for the first time, but perhaps meaning it more than ever.

“Daddy loves you too, baby crow.”


End file.
